mrsbrownsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Brown
Maria Brown (née Nicholson): is Dermot's wife. She's very posh, but still a nice girl. Background Maria Brown (formerly Maria Nicholson) ''is the wife of Dermot Brown and mother to John, George and Ringo Brown. Maria comes from a very wealthy and posh family with her mother being Hilary Nicholson. Maria married Dermot in the episode "Mammy of the Groom". Up until then they were engaged. Mrs Brown's Boys Original Series 1. The Last Wedding Part 1 Maria is engaged to Trevor However, with weeks to go till the wedding, Trevor became more concerned with the many thousands of people in the world who were dying from starvation 2. The Last Wedding Part 2 Trevor eventually revealed to a priest that he had applied to go to Rwanda as a volunteer missionairy. When his application was accepted, Trevor broke off his engagement to Maria, who had been getting close to Dermot, so she married him instead. 3. Believe it or not 4. Good Mourning Mrs Brown 5. Triple Trouble In the begining of Triple Trouble, Maria is in labour, with Dermot and the rest of the Brown family encouraging Dermot. 6. How Now Mrs Brown 7. The Seven Year Itch Maria plans Sharon Mcgoogan's hen party and wedding Mrs Brown's Boys BBC Series Season 1 (2001) 1. The Mammy First appearance, having split up with Dermot because he wouldn't move in with her. By the end of the episode, however, they're engaged. 2. Mammy's Secret Does not appear. 3. Mammy's Merchandise Initially disapproves of Dermot's decision to select his best friend Buster Brady as his Best Man. 4. Mammy Rides Again Does not appear until the last few minutes where she arrives at Mrs. Brown's house and she gets upset when her snooty mother describes the Browns as "riff-raff". 5. Mammy of the Groom She and Dermot marry. 6. Mammy's Miracle She is desperate to move out of the Brown household, but Dermot won't come and look at houses with her. 7.Mammy's Ass Sings ''Silent Night. ''Season 2 (2005) '' 1. Mammy Pulls It Off Is revealed to be pregnant. 2. Mammy's Coming! Reveals that Cathy's policeman boyfriend is married. 3. iMammy (Batteries Not Included) Tells Dermot that she thinks she might be carrying twins. 4. SuperMammy Does not appear. 5. Mammy's Going She and the rest of the family try to organize a surprise birthday party for Mrs. Brown. 6. New Mammy Goes into labour and gives birth to triplets. 7. Mammy Christmas Plays a part in Cathy's ruse to punish Mrs. Brown for reading other peoples mail. 8. The Virgin Mammy Appears in the Nativity and sings A Spaceman Came Travelling. ''Season 3 (2007) '' 1. Mammy's Spell Her and Dermot's triplets, John, George, and Ringo are christened. 2. Mammy's Inflation Is first seen during the scene in Foleys, and later at the Brown household when everybody was expecting Thomas Clowne to propose to Cathy. 3. Mammy's Break Is not seen until near the end when everybody is expecting Agnes to drop dead in the pub. 4. Mammy's Valentine Dermot overhears her saying that he isn't romantic, so he decides to prove that he loves her with a message plastered on a bus. 5. Mammy? When the Brown children suspect one of them may be adopted, she jokingly tells Dermot "Come on, Dermot Brown, or whoever you really are". Suffice to say, Dermot is unamused, 6. Mammy Swings! She pitches ideas for Rory and Dino's wedding. 7.Buckin' Mammy Attends Mrs. Brown's Christmas bash, but things take a disastrous turn when Mrs. Brown nearly loses her temper with Maria's mother. 8.Who's a Pretty Mammy? Her aunt, Mary Sheridan, is killed in a car accident. She is unable to attend Mrs. Brown's New Years party as the funeral takes place in Killkenny on New Years Eve. Family Although several members of Maria's family have been mentioned throughout the series, none have actually appeared on-screen with the exception of her mother Hilary. Other family members include: Jonathan Nicholson: Maria's father, mentioned in Mammy Pulls it Off and New Mammy. He and Hilary met in France. Bethany: Maria's cousin, mentioned in Mammy's Merchandise. She was Maria's bridesmaid at her and Dermot's wedding. She clearly doesn't have a high opinion of Dermot; in fact, when Maria told her family she and Dermot were getting married, Bethany apparently said "You're not gonna marry that scumbag, are you"? James Nicholson: Mentioned in Mammy Pulls it Off. It isn't known exactly how he is related to Maria, though one can assume he could be her uncle seeing as Hilary mentioned Maria is an only child and Maria stated previously Bethany is her only cousin. He works for Celtic Insurance. Mary Sheridan: Maria's aunt and Hilary's sister, mentioned in Who's a Pretty Mammy?; Dermot tells Agnes that she has died in a car accident and they may have to close down her clinic/whorehouse. She owned a pet parrot named Lulu whom Agnes, following some badgering, agreed to take in. When Lulu was shown to be familiar with cranky new priest Father McBride, hinting that he visited Mary's "clinic" frequently. Agnes saw this as an opportunity to blackmail Father McBride into signing a form that would enable grandson Bono to go to school outside the parish. The bird went to Father McBride in return. Thomas Clowne : in the original series Thomas is Maria's cousinn, but she hasn't seem him for years as she thought he was a drip Gallery Trivia *Oddly Maria and her mother have different accents from one another. Maria's is Irish and her mother's is English. *Maria has appeared in every episode except Mammy's Secret, SuperMammy and Mammy's Widow Memories. *Maria also has a beautiful singing voice which she displayed in Mammy's Ass, The Virgin Mammy and Buckin' Mammy. *Her mother is English and moved to Ireland where Maria grew up. *Maria's actress is the daughter of Brendan O'Carroll, actor of Agnes. *The actress of Cathy is Maria's actress's, Fiona O'Carroll's stepmother. *Fiona O'Carroll is also married to Martin Delany who plays Trevor Brown in the show. Category:Main characters Category:Wifes Category:Brown Family Category:Mothers